


Let Sparks Fly

by pkmntrashcan



Series: Bederia Christmas & NYE Fics [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, IN WHICH THESE DORKS HAVE BEEN DATING FOR LIKE A MONTH IN SECRET, Kissing at Midnight, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrashcan/pseuds/pkmntrashcan
Summary: "You’re spending the countdown with your girlfriend, I’m assuming?” The unmistakable smirk on her face causing his panic to go into overdrive.“She’s not my girlfriend, she’s just--,” his sentence falters because Gloria was very much his girlfriend.“Just make sure you really plant one on her, my child.”
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Bederia Christmas & NYE Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580494
Comments: 8
Kudos: 139





	Let Sparks Fly

“Bede, it is quite impolite to be shaking at tea.”

  
His eyes peer up at his guardian, the strange knowing gaze on her face telling him that she knows what’s on his mind. Or  _ who _ , to be more specific. And it wasn’t necessarily a topic he wanted to have with his adopted grandma, so his gaze dips lower, his hands fidget less, he nearly would sink into his chair if he didn’t know Opal would scold him for his manners.

But the nerves were getting harder to contain. So instead he sits tall, eyes averted, lips quivering as he takes another miniscule sip. He swears time couldn’t be moving any slower--or was it faster the moment his Rotomphone vibrated incessantly.

An alarm.

A reminder.

“You’re spending the countdown with your girlfriend, I’m assuming?” The unmistakable smirk on her face causing his panic to go into overdrive.

“She’s not my girlfriend, she’s just--,” his sentence falters because Gloria was very much his girlfriend. Sure, the relationship was a recent development a month in at that point, and one that everyone knew about--but it was still one he still couldn’t wrap his mind around. He lifts the cup again, a longer, more distracted sample of the chamomile. 

He could feel the smallest of smiles begin to pull at the corners of his mouth. His mind now basking in the thoughts of her, and her smile, and how eager she was to ask him, and only him, to see the fireworks in Wyndon.

Gloria, the Champion, was actually his girlfriend. 

“Make sure you really plant one on her, my child,” he chokes, cup slamming down, free hand covering his mouth to prevent a mess. Coughs sputter out, hand hitting his chest, when he catches a breathe, an exasperated “Ms. Opal!” fills the cottage. The exclamation only riles up the boisterous laugh threatening to escape the older woman. 

“It’s the new year! It is only natural to want to start it off right _ ,”  _ Opal says teasingly as Bede’s chair scrapes against the floor. Flush was undeniably spreading throughout his cheeks to the tips of his ears, hands quick to swipe his scarf, body moving towards the exit at a rapid pace.

“Make it hot pink!”

“Thank you for the tea, Ms. Opal,” Bede stammers out closing the door on her released laughter. 

* * *

  
Bede thought Wyndon was only lively for the Champion Cup matches, but the second it took him longer than 45 minutes to grab a flying taxi he was proven wrong. So he walked. The frosty Galar wind penetrating his jacket and nipping his skin as his heart continued to pound with a mix of excitement and nervousness. It wasn’t like New Years essentially made things more magical, especially not a thing like kisses, but Opals words continued echoing in the back of his head.

It’s when he almost bumps into someone that he figures he should stop walking around so distractedly. He’s overwhelmed by the crowds Gloria warned him about. Hundreds and hundreds of people gathered in the square. Bright lights. An over the top reflective ball hanging precariously over what seemed to be a countdown. A flashing 0:05:03 blinking down with every second. With a deep inhale, he maneuvers through the crowds to find Gloria.

Hands cramming further into the fabric of his jacket, his head of platinum blond looms above heads, seeking to find the only reason he would dare be in a place as rowdy as this one.

But if  _ this  _ is what made Gloria happy--who was he to complain? His eyes scan the surroundings. He notes the cameras, the crowds, the couples, the champion, herself.

There Gloria sat, shivering. White gloves clasped within each other over her mouth. Clad gray cardigan he once dared to call unsightly. A pink scarf that he had gifted her on Christmas. She buried deeper into the garments, eyes peering out, looking for him, as she patiently sat on the lone bench. 

“Gloria.”   
  
Her head turns, smile reaching her wind bruised cheeks, as she stands to run towards him.

Arms envelope his torso almost immediately, her glasses smooshed against his chest. It’s his natural response to stiffen up, still all too surprised at the intimacy she seeks in her touches. 

But he could feel her shaking against him, seeking the warmth radiating off of him and he swears he could hear the faintest hint of a “B-b-bedey” incoherently mumbled into his clothing.

“Why aren’t you wearing more layers, Gloria,” he tsks while finally allowing himself to melt into the embrace. An action he surely would be teased for if anyone else was to witness this--but in an expanse of so many, no one would pay attention to the young couple. 

She peers up at him from her position, deep chocolate eyes looking at him underneath fogged up glass. 

“No matter what I would be too cold,” she stutters with narrowed eyes.

He chuckles at that, well aware that Gloria’s favorite spot was the small nook in her living room that was the perfect distance from the fireplace. And Gloria, with a role that took up all her energy, always just wanted to seek warmth, comfort, and quiet during her down time. 

His hands briskly run up and down her sides to warm her up faster. 

“If I recall,  _ Glori _ , You’re the one who wanted to see the countdown,” he states matter-of-factly, but the jab is only met with a smile. 

“You mentioned you’ve never been here before,” Gloria says softly, “I figured your first time for the countdown was something we could do together.”

His hands stop moving at her shameless confession. He always took Gloria as insightful, maybe even a little pragmatic, but she was incredibly honest with her intentions and feelings. (Something he failed to recognize for a couple of years.) And while he was always more up for the flair of drama, he had a knack for masking what he felt or wanted.

Yet, she of all people could read him like a book. 

He tries to swallow the lump he could feel in his throat; to work up a muttered thank you. But Gloria recognizes that look on his face, using the moment to slip away from his body and instead reaching to tug at his hand. 

With her he never needed to say much.

* * *

How Wyndon could hold so many people was jarring, but the land was expansive, the skies clear, and even with the bright lights coming off the ferris wheel he essentially understood that this was the best unobstructed view of the upcoming fireworks.

Fireworks he had seen streamed from the static TV the corner of the orphanage for so many years. Fireworks that could be heard in a distance from the cottage he shared with Ms. Opal these past few years. Fireworks that he would now see in person--with her.

He feels Gloria squeeze his hand in reassurance. Her eyes sparkling as she points to the screen. A little less than a minute now, yet his gaze remained on her, and that smile that could tell him so many stories and reassuring words--

“Bede, you know the fireworks are in the sky right?”   
  
And relentlessly tease.

He scoffs and pulls her into his arms. Her bubbling laugh all he could hear. A blessed sound far better than any bells or noise makers used to ring in the new year. 

But that’s when he notices their distance, at how her face perfectly angled up. Sparkling eyes flickering over his face to gauge his reaction, his sentiments--and he catches sight of how her gaze lingers on his lips.

He could feel the heat rising to his face, he knew that Gloria far too often had to make that first move. And with 15 seconds left on the clock, it isn’t surprising to hear Gloria’s voice whisper “kiss me?” carefully into the nearing midnight air. 

The question is patient--like always, but filled with longing. The final 5 seconds being shouted all around them--and for once he doesn’t want to make her wait.

Gloved hands reach to cup her face at 4. Eyes flutter close at 2. Lips tenderly touching at 1. He could hear the fireworks going off, he could feel her smile ghosting his lips, and while he knew Gloria brought him to watch the show--he leans further into the kiss letting himself get lost in the feeling and the taste of sugar on her lips. 

“Hey, isn’t that the Champion?”   
  
They can hear being shouted as they part from one another all too quickly. Eyes shifting towards the giant screens, fireworks lighting up the sky; they were on the screen. A kiss cam, revealing on the bottom text that the Champion and the Ballonlea Gym Leader seemed to be an item. 

A bashful smile makes its way onto Gloria’s pink face, her fingers gesturing in a quiet hello to the audience, before she looks up at Bede again--almost worryingly so as she’s about to utter an apology.

Opal’s words come rushing back again, and Bede always did like putting on a show.

A smirk pulls at his lips, fingers plucking off her glasses, smoothly leaning down once more. 

“Happy New Year, Gloria,” whispered before he kisses her again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> Opal totally sees the kiss on her little TV in the cottage and smiles proudly. Just saying.
> 
> \----
> 
> uh so... my main tumblr and the bederia tumblr got terminated and I'm still waiting for a response from support ; ^ ;. I can't login to any account cause I'm dumb and have them all as secondary blogs to my main. so I was very sad I couldn't cross post this, but I hope those of you who see it enjoy T__T


End file.
